


A 221b Valentine

by elldotsee



Series: Elldotsee 221b Collection [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: Valentine's Day eve at Baker's Street
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Elldotsee 221b Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235153
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49
Collections: Be my Valentine - Johnlock Collection





	A 221b Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> elsie got a bit mushy at midnight and this fell out. whoops 🤷♀️

"Tomorrow's a special day," I begin and the words are soft, hesitant. John scarcely looks up. 

"Hm?" Probably thinking I'm going to rattle off an obscure factoid about a famous murder case. Plenty to choose from, but that is not the focus. File away for later, though. He'll want to know. He's lovely like that. 

Inhale theatrically. 

"Yes, John. Do keep up. It's Valentine's Day. Thought you usually went in for that sort of thing." 

A chuckle. Does a funny thing to the air in the room and my insides. 

"Oh? You thought I ‘went in,’" the brackets around the words are implied as his hands are occupied. But they're there. "For that sort of thing, hm? And what does that mean, exactly? How would one go about that?" 

Scoff. Attempt to toss my hair in a dignified manner but it is difficult as I'm horizontal. John pretends not to be amused by that. I pretend to be offended. 

"John." I put on my most serious voice. "I need to know. Will you be my Valentine?" 

John's eyes go soft, but he's laughing. Tightens his arm across my chest. "Surely the fact that we've been married for two years must be all the data you would need?"

"Data inconclusive." I kiss him. "Need more."

"Of course I am, you daft bugger!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to these forever sweethearts (and to you, dear fandom <3)


End file.
